Digimon: The Legendary Saga Revised Edition
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: A mysterious DigiDestined appears from the future into our time. His mission: to help the presentday DigiDestined stop a timedestroying foe. Can they succeed? Find out next! Will contain Taiora, Sorato, Keyako, Daiyako, Takari, and Koumi. Updated.
1. Prologue

Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
The Legendary Saga  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I never owned Digimon or even the idea of Digimon. If I did, Taiora fans would be VERY happy right now. That goes for Daiyako, Rukato, and Takuya/Izumi fans too!  
  
Plot: In this story, a mysterious new Chosen Child comes to the children from another time. His mission: to help them against their greatest foe ever. Can they succeed despite overwhelming opposition? Also, what secret does his origins contain? What does it mean for the Chosen Children? Find out next!  
  
Warning: Contains Sorato, Taiora, Keyako, Takari, Daiyako, and Koumi. (That's a lot of couples.) Enjoy!  
  
Note: I've decided to use the Japanese names for the Chosen (or DigiDestined if you prefer). The Digimon remain the same. This story is built around Lord Archive's "For Our Digital World "story. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Characters:  
  
Taichi and Agumon  
Sora and Biyomon  
Yamato and Gabumon  
Mimi and Palmon  
Koushiro and Tentomon  
Jyou and Gomamon  
Takeru and Patamon  
Hikari and Gatomon  
Daisuke and Veemon  
Miyako and Hawkmon  
Iori and Armadillomon  
Ken and Wormmon  
  
Introducing:  
  
Akira and Lizardmon  
  
  
  
In another time and place, a young teenage boy could be seen running through a forested area with a Rookie-level Digimon. The boy's brown hair was spiky and straddled with a pail of round, blue goggles. He was also wearing a blue cardigan jacket with a black tank shirt and blue jeans. The lizard was navy blue in appearance and resembled a cross between a small Tyrannosaurus Rex and a dragon.  
  
"We have to hurry, Lizardmon!"The boy said to his Digimon partner. "If he gains on us, we're history!"  
  
"I'm running as fast as I can, Akira!" Lizardmon said to him in a saurian voice. "I'm not exactly a road runner!" Just then, an explosion halted them in their tracks. The two of them looked up and saw that another Digimon was landing in front of them. He was obviously saurian in nature, his arms encased in twin cannons and a fierce scowl on his face. He was Megadramon, and riding him was a young man with blond hair. He was wearing a black and purple shirt-and-pants set and had a superior smirk on his face. He was Justin Mackenzie.  
  
"Well, well, well."Justin said as Megadramon hovered there. "If it isn't Akira Yagami, the so-called Digimon Master."  
  
"I don't have time for you, Justin."Akira growled to him. "Out of our way, now!"  
  
"Make time, because you aren't going to destroy my master's mission. Soon, all of reality will be under his control and you will be nothing but an unpleasant memory."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Akira then flipped open his digivice, a small device based on a D-3. It was solid black with blue around the sides and a flip-up cover on the screen. "Digivolution activate!"he shouted as he pointed it at Lizardmon.  
  
"Lizardmon, digivolve to... Dinomon!" Where Lizardmon once was, now stood a giant Digimon that resembled XVeemon. His skin was dark blue and didn't have an X on his chest. Also, his head had two horns in the back but didn't have a spike on   
the nose. The wings on his back were also closer to dragon's wings.  
  
"Destroy him, Megadramon, while I open the time portal!" Justin commanded as he jumped off. With that, the giant Ultimate flew down to attack Dinomon. Meanwhile, he whipped out what appeared to be a variant on Akira's digivice. It was grey in appearance. As he was about to key the sequence to open the portal, suddenly he was tackled from behind. He turned and found that Akira was holding him down by the shoulders. Akira then punched him hard across the face several times. Justin kicked him in the stomach hard and got up. He finished keying the sequence and held his digivice up. With a flash of light, a portal opened in front of both boys.  
  
"No!" Akira shouted as he got to his feet.  
  
"Return, Megadramon!" Justin ordered. The giant Digimon, who was in a dogfight with Dinomon, returned to his master's side. He shrank until he became Gizamon, a small lizard with spikes on his back and a brown mane. "Enjoy your last moments of existence, Akira Yagami, because as of this moment you HAVE no existence!" With that, he ran into the open portal with his Digimon. As Dinomon flew downward, he de-digivolved to Lizardmon and rejoined his partner.  
  
"What do we do now, Akira?" Lizardmon asked.  
  
"We follow him, that's what." Akira said seriously. "If Justin goes back in time and does what I think he'll do, then our entire existence is in jeopardy." He then pulled back the sleeve on his jacket and revealed a device attached to his arm. It resembled an armband was looked closer in appearance to the older digivices of his parents. (Taichi's digivice from the V-Tamers manga.) "I just hope that this D-Scanner Professor Izumi invented works. For our sake, and the sake of all of humanity, it had better work."With that, he and Lizardmon ran into the portal as it closed behind them, uncertain of where or when they'll emerge...  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
(This portion of the story is borrowed from Lord Archive's "For Our Digital World" story. The rest of the story is built around it.)  
  
The Odaiba Chosen gathered in the Digital World after receiving word from Gennai that Quinglongmon wanted to address all of them.  
  
"I have spent the past year since BelialVamdemon's destruction looking at the potential futures our worlds could have," Quinglongmon began. "I have seen some things that trouble me greatly.  
  
"While mating is not an unknown concept to digimon. Some digimon still engage in the practice of procreating with other digimon. The offspring of two digimon often inherits the power of the parents.  
  
"This is the case with humans as well. Any child you Chosen Children have in the future may have the ability to become Chosen themselves. If both parents are Chosen, the resulting offspring WILL be a Chosen.  
  
"The more powerful the parent, the more powerful the offspring will likely become. A child born of powerful parents can become the greatest light. A kami who's blinding light he shines would call forth a great darkness that will attempt to defeat that light. A darkness more evil than Apocalymon or Vamdemon. However, for one to be born mortal, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. The child may become a god of darkness who may have to be killed by his own parents or sibling."  
  
The Chosen were shocked by his words.  
  
Quinglongmon continued. "Taichi Yagami, you still have the power I granted you to allow Agumon to fight Black WarGreymon. Soon, that power will never be able to leave you, but you have a choice. There is a threat on the horizon that will require a digimon of WarGreymon's strength to handle. You can keep that power to deal with that threat, or you can pass that power to someone else. However, if you keep that power, you can NOT have a child with ANY other Chosen. The choice is yours."  
  
The sky boomed with lightning.  
  
Taichi glanced at Sora, who was standing next to Yamato. He chuckled coldly. "I think that decision has already been made. I'll keep the power."  
  
Sora and Yamato bowed their heads.  
  
Quinglongmon seemed to smile. "I trust that you will not abuse it." He then sighed. "For Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, and Daisuke Motomiya... there is no choice. The powers of light must not be combined with either hope or miracles. The potential power inherent in Hikari is too great to combine with your traits or any others. You three should not mate with a Chosen for the risk is still present.  
  
"It is not necessary for any of you other Chosen Children to worry about combining your traits with another Chosen. While I would advise against it, all you would be doing is ensuring your children's place as a future Chosen."  
  
The Odaiba Chosen stood still in shook as they absorbed his words.  
  
"How can you say that?" Takeru began to shake. "Are you saying we have to throw away our feelings just because there's a chance our child would become a kami?!"  
  
"There is no chance with you," Quinglongmon boomed. "A kami will result."  
  
"You're just afraid that a kid of mine will replace you," Takeru retorted.  
  
"A threat to me is a threat to the Digital World. If your child were to fight and defeat me, the Digital World may be destroyed as a result of my death," Quinglongmon warned.  
  
"But what about our feelings?! We can't give up on love just because you asked us to! It doesn't work that way!" Takeru yelled.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
Takeru looked over. "Hikari?"  
  
Hikari stood stiffly, eyes closed. "We don't have a choice. I will not knowingly endanger either our world or the Digital World for any reason, even for love. The happiness of two people does not out weigh the safety of two worlds."  
  
"But... Hikari... what about last weekend... when you said you'd love me forever?" Tears fought to be free of Takeru's eyes.  
  
"I always will love you, Takeru. We should've never gone beyond friendship, and I'd like to go back to being friends with you," Hikari said coldly.  
  
"But...." Takeru choked.  
  
Hikari's eyes snapped open into a scowl. "Has your warning come too late?"  
  
"It has not," Quinglongmon replied.  
  
"Did you see to that being the case?" Hikari asked bitterly.  
  
"I did not. And I would not without your consent, or else I'd create the very threat I wish to prevent," Quinglongmon answered.  
  
"I see. Is there anything else?" Hikari asked.  
  
"There is not," Quinglongmon answered before vanishing.  
  
Hikari turned around stiffly. "I'm going home."  
  
Taichi went to walk with her as all the other Chosen remained behind.  
  
Takeru would not look at Hikari.  
  
Daisuke stared in shock as he watched her leave. He could not believe what he heard. Quinglongmon telling him that he couldn't be with Hikari or even Miyako for that matter because he had too much power. And then hearing Hikari question the digimon god if she was pregnant. He just couldn't understand it.  
  
Daisuke watched as Takeru struggled against breaking down crying while his lover walked away. He didn't think Hikari could ever be so cold as to do what she just did. How could she just give up on love?  
  
Hikari's shoulder twitched. Daisuke swallowed hard as he noticed her starting to shake. She latched onto Taichi, burying her face into his chest.  
  
Though they were about a half-kilometer away, Hikari's sobs echoed loudly. It broke his heart to hear her cry as if someone had robbed her of her soul. It didn't matter to him that she was crying because she could never be with Takeru again, and not him. He would love Hikari anyway, and she was hurting and he could not go to her and help.  
  
Takeru curled up into a ball, still fighting his own tears and trying not to hear Hikari cry. Yamato reached out a comforting hand, but Takeru slapped it away and ran blindly away from Hikari.  
  
-----------------  
  
Elsewhere in the Digital World, Justin observed the scene on his digivice's display. He smirked evilly as he watched the group.  
  
"Yes, accept your fate, Chosen fools." Justin said to himself. "Thanks to that old windbag's warning, the Chosen will never be able to defeat my master now. Even with WarGreymon's help, it won't save them from the slaughter of my master... Millenniummon."He then laughed to himself as he closed the display.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, in an alleyway in the Real World, a portal was opening with an almost blinding light. It deposited Akira and Lizardmon on the ground before closing again. The goggled boy looked around and reassessed his surroundings. In his own   
time, the city was just another stepping stone in Millenniummon's conquest. Now, it looked so much different.  
  
"This looks like the right place." Akira said to himself. "I just hope that we're in time."He then turned to Lizardmon. "Our first priority is to find the Chosen in this time. We'll need their help on this. Also, they have to be warned about Millenniummon and Justin. I just pray that we're not too late."With that, he walked out of the alleyway with Lizardmon.  
  
  
  
Will Akira find the present-day Chosen before time runs out? What does Justin hope to accomplish in this time? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "The Legendary Saga". 


	2. Chapter 1: The Visitor

Chapter 1: The Visitor  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
  
  
As Daisuke Motomiya walked down the hallway of Odaiba Middle School, his pace was much slower than usual. Normally, his reason for rushing to class would be to see Hikari, hoping that he'd convince her that he was the one for her. Now, ever since Quinglongmon's warning about what would happen if certain people got together, he had been in a state of depression. However, Daisuke wasn't the only one affected. Hikari, Takeru, and his mentor Taichi were all victims of this grim allusion of what was to come. They were forbidden to be with the people they loved all because a "kami of darkness" could result. In short, this whole situation sucked.  
  
As Daisuke walked into the busy classroom, he noticed Hikari and Takeru sitting in their usual places. The only difference was that they were no longer talking like they normally would. There was only awkwardness as Daisuke took his seat.  
  
"Hey guys." Daisuke said in a cheerful tone. Neither of them answered. "Are you guys okay? You look like you went to a funeral."  
  
"I'm fine, Daisuke." Hikari grimly answered, hoping that her friend would leave it at that.  
  
"Yeah… we're both fine." Takeru said in the same tone. Daisuke was about to say something else when the teacher called for the class's attention.  
  
"Class, I would like you to meet a new student." The teacher said as he opened the door. "You can come in now." As the student walked in, Daisuke looked in puzzlement. For one, he looked strangely familiar. Also, the goggles straddling his hair were exactly like his own.  
  
"Hello." The boy said as he bowed. "My name's Akira and it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Well, Akira, you may take the empty seat next to… Daisuke Motimiya." The teacher said as Akira went to sit down. All Daisuke could do is look in confusion.  
  
"This guy looks familiar, like somebody I met before." He thought to himself. "I wish I knew from where, though."  
  
"Motimiya, since you seem to recognize our new student, perhaps you can give him a tour of the school after class."  
  
"Yes, sensei." He replied as he returned his attention to his studies. Later, after the class was over, Daisuke started giving a tour of the school. While they walked around the campus, he noticed that Akira was in deep thought, as if he had something serious on his mind.  
  
"…and this is the computer room." Daisuke said as they walked past the now- empty room where the Chosen Children met. "Well, that's pretty much it for the tour, Akira."  
  
"Daisuke, can I ask you something?" Akira said to him.  
  
"Sure. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Where's your Digimon?"  
  
At this Daisuke's jaw dropped in total disbelief. He thought that no one but a Chosen could know about the Digimon. Oikawa also knew but he was an exception. He then pulled Akira into the empty classroom and closed the door.  
  
"Okay, buddy, how do you know about the Digimon?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"I can explain, Daisuke." Akira told him seriously. "First, I need you to contact the other Chosen. We're going to need their help."  
  
-----------------  
  
After a few minutes, all of the Chosen of Japan were gathered in the computer classroom after being contacted on the D-Terminals.  
  
"Okay, Akira, we're all here." Daisuke said to Akira, who maintained his calm image. "Now can you tell us how you know about the Digimon?"  
  
"I guess now's as good a time as any." Akira said as he faced all of them. "First, let me start by saying that I'm not from around here. I'm from twenty-nine years in your future. I came here to stop an enemy from my time from resurrecting a dangerous Digimon in yours." He then flipped open his digivice and began telling his story, several holograms playing as he spoke. "In the future, a super-powerful Digimon invaded the Digital World and began to slaughter all innocent Digimon in his path. His name is Millenniummon, a hybrid Mega-type that can distort time and space itself. After he escaped, he started using his attack to destroy both worlds."  
  
"What about us?" Taichi asked angrily. "We should have at least tried to stop this guy. You can't tell me that we just sat by and watched both worlds get destroyed."  
  
"You didn't." Akira explained, his face gaining a pained look. "All of you, and your children, tried to stop him but…" the children were all speechless as they watched themselves, their future selves, being destroyed by Millenniummon's attack. "Only five people survived that day. Justin and I were two of them. I later found out that he was chosen by Millenniummon himself to help destroy us. Eventually, Gennai and Professor Izumi invented a device, the D-Scanner, to allow one of us to travel back and stop this massacre. But Millenniummon found out and sent Justin to stop us with his own D-Scanner. I took our D-Scanner and Lizardmon and tried to lead him away. He and his Megadramon found us and tried to stop us. I followed him here so I could stop him once and for all." He then closed his digivice.  
  
"Hold on a second." Takeru finally said. "It's not I don't believe you or anything, but this is kind of hard to swallow."  
  
"Yeah." Miyako added. "How do we know you're even who you say you are?"  
  
"I had a feeling that you all would say that." With that, Akira pulled up his sleeve and showed them the D-Scanner. Koushiro then examined it and was marveled at what he found.  
  
"Incredible." Koushiro exclaimed. "This device has a circuit design I've never seen before. It's highly advanced but the pattern of circuit pathways is definitely my own." He then looked at Akira with a convinced look. "I hate to admit it but you might be telling the truth."  
  
"If you are telling the truth, why get us involved?" Yamato asked. "Aren't you doing damage to the timeline by just talking to us?"  
  
"Unfortunately, that's the least of your problems." Akira told him, getting irritated at his aloofness. "Millenniummon's attack is capable of bending time and space itself. If left unchecked, your past and future could be in serious danger."  
  
"Let's go then." Ken said. "The Digital World has had enough damage at the hands of BelialVamdemon and Black WarGreymon."  
  
"Ken's absolutely right." Daisuke added. "We've got to go and stop this guy so we can save our future. DigiPort open!" With that, the portal opened and pulled the children inside.  
  
-----------------  
  
After they emerged onto the other side, their Digimon greeted the children. They all had stayed behind to repair the damage done by their battle with BelialVamdemon. They were also introduced to Lizardmon, Akira's partner Digimon. Akira then called them all and began to tell him what they had to do.  
  
"Before I left with the D-Scanner, Gennai told me that in order to stop Millenniummon, the eight of you would have to go to the temples of your Digital Gods and revive your old crests. With that additional power, you can all reach the Mega level and defeat him. In addition, you all won't need Quinglongmon's energy to digivolve anymore." He then pulled out his digivice and flipped it open again, showing them all a map. "You will have to go in groups of two to visit the Digital God of your crest's attributes. Taichi and Sora, you will go to Zuquaiomon's temple in the South. Yamato and Jyou, you will go to Baihumon's temple in the North. Koushiro and Mimi can go to Xuanwumon's temple in the East. Finally, Takeru and Hikari need to see Quinglongmon's temple in the West. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and Ken have to stay here with me."  
  
"Wait a second." Iori told him, finally speaking up. "Why can we go with them? Our DigiArmors have the same attributes that their crests do."  
  
"They do, but the DigiArmors are entirely different from the crests." Akira explained to him. "Besides, Gennai told me that I was the key to helping you all reach Mega without DNA-digivolving, whatever that means."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Jyou said. "Finally, something relatively simple for a change."  
  
"All right then." Taichi said, feeling energized for the first time in months. "Let's go get our crests back!"  
  
"Right!" With that, the eight original Chosen Children started their journey to the different parts of the Digital World to restore their crests.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Justin growled from his hidden fortress as he watched the group split into four small teams.  
  
"This could be a disaster." He said to himself. "If the children form their bonds and restore their powers, then my mission will be ruined. I can't allow that to happen." He then pressed some buttons on his digivice and instantly, four figures appeared on the display. "Split up and find the Chosen. They must not destroy Millenniummon's mission."  
  
"Yes sir!" With that, he shut off the display.  
  
"Master, what about the Chosen who stayed behind?" Gizamon asked from his side.  
  
"Leave Akira and his newfound friends to me." Justin then laughed as he began to leave the fortress.  
  
  
  
Will the Chosen be able to restore their crests? Find out in the next four chapters of "The Legendary Saga"!  
  
Note: The children's adventures will be split into five parts. The first one should be up soon. Until then, please review! 


	3. Chapter 2: Courageous Love Revisited (Ta...

Chapter 2: Courageous Love Revisited (Tai and Sora)  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
  
  
Taichi Yagami was in quiet refection as he, Sora Takenouchi, and their Digimon headed to the South to visit Zuquaiomon's temple. Ever since Quinglongmon's warning about what would happen if certain people got together, he had kept his distance from mostly everyone on the team. Now, he was forced to be with the one person that he was denied: Sora.  
  
Sora was the last person Taichi wanted to be around right now. Over the time that they had been friends, their friendship had been cemented through the good times and bad times. No matter what, he would always put her well being ahead of his own. Now, Taichi was told that his role in Sora's life could not exceed this. She was with Yamato now and was happy with the decision, or so Taichi believed. (Be patient, Taiora fans. Sorato is only going to last a little longer.)  
  
As they continued walking, Sora noticed that Taichi's look was much more distant than usual. He hardly spoke to her at all for the last few months, keeping his distance from her and even Hikari. To be honest, she was getting worried about her friend. She was also worried that his behavior may be her fault. Biyomon sensed this and walked up to her partner.  
  
"Sora, what's the matter?" Biyomon asked. "You seem sad."  
  
"I'm worried about Taichi." Sora replied. "Ever since Quinglongmon gave us that warning a few days ago, he's been really distant from everybody. I tried calling him but Hikari would always answer and say he wasn't home. I'm starting to think that he might be mad at me."  
  
"That's silly." Biyomon said. "Taichi could never be mad at you. He's just a little sad about what's been going on lately."  
  
"I know." Sora then looks at Taichi as they continue on their way. "I know I should be happy that I'm with Yamato, but part of me says that's the reason's Taichi is so distant, especially when Quinglongmon asked if he would keep his power or not. He looked at me and… he looked so hurt, like I was the cause of his pain. But that's silly… isn't it?"  
  
Biyomon didn't answer.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the shadows, a large figure stood silently as he watched the children and the Digimon. A gleam appeared in his optics as he scanned them. He recognized them both as the ones his master wanted destroyed. Soon, he will have his revenge for his defeat.  
  
-----------------  
  
Within hours, the group soon arrived at Zuquaiomon's temple. It was a large volcano with a Greek-style entrance. Over the archway was engraved the symbols of Courage and Love.  
  
"Boy, look at this place." Agumon said.  
  
"Yeah, it reminds me of the time me and Hikari went to Hawaii for a vacation." Taichi added. "I just hope it doesn't erupt anytime soon." Just then, the ground started shaking. The children and Digimon looked up and saw that the volcano was starting to erupt. However, it erupted in light instead of lava. From out of the top emerged a regal-looking bird with wings of fire. Around his neck were twelve balls of energy.  
  
"I am Zuquaiomon," the giant bird stated, "guardian of the Southern region of the Digital World and keeper of the spheres of Courage and Love."  
  
"Well, my name's Taichi and this is Sora." Taichi said as he introduced the group, somewhat nervously.  
  
"We're here to ask you about our crests." Sora added in.  
  
"Ah, so you're the ones that my brother, Quinglongmon, spoke of." Zuquaiomon told them. "He said that you would come to inquire me about your respective crests. However, there is something that you still must do before they are restored to you. The crests cannot be restored until you discover that which you both have lost."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Taichi asked.  
  
"The both of you have very powerful traits. Courage is the very essence of heroics, and Love is critical to any form of life's survival. Without these two elements together, the world would fall into total chaos."  
  
"I never knew our crests meant so much." Sora said.  
  
"Me neither." Taichi added in.  
  
"Unfortunately," Zuquaiomon continued, "the bonds between them have begun to break down as of late. Until this bond is restored, your crests will remain dormant." With that, he began to return to the volcano.  
  
"Wait!!!" Tai called out. "How do we restore this bond?"  
  
"That you must figure out on your own. I have faith that you will before it is too late." And then, the Digital God had vanished back into the volcano.  
  
"What do you think when he meant 'the bonds have been broken'?" Sora asked. "Nothing's changed between us, has it?"  
  
"I think I know what it means, Sora." Taichi said as he sat down on a nearby rock. "There's something that I've been meaning to get off my chest for a while but couldn't. I'm not even sure if I can tell you now."  
  
"That's ridiculous, Taichi." Sora told him as she sat down next to him. "We're best friends. You can tell me anything."  
  
"That's the problem. If I tell you, everything will change between us more than it already has, more even because of Quinglongmon's warning."  
  
"What on earth could be so terrible that you can't even tell me?" At this point, Sora was almost yelling at him.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Taichi asked her. Sora nodded. "Well, ever since we were kids, we've been best friends. We did so much together, like playing soccer, having our own private adventures, that sort of thing. Then, when we went to the Digital World, I started seeing you in a totally different way. You were like the mother for the whole group, always caring about everyone else instead of yourself. I always admired that about you, Sora." Taichi sighed as he was preparing to say the one thing that he forced himself to hide in his heart.  
  
"Go on." Sora said to him, even though she had a feeling about what he was going to say next.  
  
"Then, after Daisuke and his group took over, we started drifting apart. You quit soccer and started playing tennis, you started helping your mom in the flower shop, and you stopped calling me. At first, I thought you might be going through one of those moods where you wanted to try new things. But then… that Christmas when the Digimon started invading the Real World, you started dating Yamato." Tears began to cloud Taichi's vision as he spoke, his heart and mind being forced to relive that single moment that changed everything for him. "I tried to get over it as much as I could. I would let myself be angry because both of you were happy. That was all that mattered to me; that my friends were happy together. Then after BelialVamdemon was defeated, I hardly even heard from you anymore."  
  
"Taichi…" Sora managed to say, her own tears beginning to cloud her eyes. He then turned to her, clasped her hands between his, and continued to speak.  
  
"Sora, I know it's too late for us now, especially after what Quinglongmon told us, but I just wanted to get that off of my chest. I just hope Yamato understands what a kind and gentle person he has with him."  
  
"Oh, Taichi…" Sora said softly as she lifted a gentle hand to Taichi's face. "I had no idea you felt that way about me. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I couldn't. Besides, I didn't want anyone to think that I was going soft or anything."  
  
"Oh Taichi… if only this was a few months ago…" Sora started to say with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How touching." A strangely familiar mechanical voice said from somewhere. "It would bring a tear to my eyes, if I still had tears to shed." They looked and saw that it came from the one person none of them expected to see again.  
  
"Datamon." Taichi growled angrily between his teeth.  
  
"Correction: I have digivolved to my Mega form. You may call me UltraDatamon."  
  
"But you were destroyed back at the pyramid." Sora said, not wanting to relive her momentary capture by the machine Digimon. "We saw the place blow up."  
  
"True, my body was destroyed, but my data was reformatted later on and given a Mega form. Now that I have you where I want you, I can finally enact my revenge for my destruction."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Taichi then unclipped his digivice and pointed it at Agumon. "Agumon, digivolve!"  
  
"You too, Biyomon!" Sora added.  
  
"Agumon/Biyomon, digivolve to… Greymon/Birdramon! Greymon/Birdramon, digivolve to… MetalGreymon/Garudamon!"  
  
"How come you didn't digivolve to WarGreymon?" Taichi asked out of confusion to MetalGreymon.  
  
"I… I don't know." The cyborg dinosaur answered.  
  
"Never mind. We'll worry about that later. Go get that rust bucket!" With that, both Ultimates prepared to take on UltraDatamon.  
  
"A couple of Ultimates against a Mega?" UltraDatamon scoffed. "Laughable. Virus Missiles!" Both of the Ultimates got hit but were still standing.  
  
"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon shouted as he launched his missiles.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted as she unleashed a firebird from her body. When the smoke cleared, UltraDatamon was still standing.  
  
"Nice try. Download Destroyer!" UltraDatamon wrapped metallic tentacles around Garudamon and was about to shock her.  
  
"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon shouted as he sliced through the tentacles with his cybernetic claw. "Giga Blaster!" This time, UltraDatamon was thrown backwards by the attack.  
  
"Finally." Taichi said relieved. When the smoke cleared, to their shock, UltraDatamon was STILL standing.  
  
"Thanks for the warm-up. Now I'm ready for the main workout. Darkness Barrage!" UltraDatamon unleashed a bolt of dark energy that slammed into MetalGreymon and Garudamon. They reverted to Rookie on the spot.  
  
"Agumon!" Taichi shouted as he raced over to his partner.  
  
"Biyomon, no!" Sora shouted as she went to her partner as well.  
  
"It is over." UltraDatamon said with a grin, if you could call it that, on his face as he proceeded over to the children slowly. "Once I finally dispose of you, my revenge shall be complete."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Taichi said as he jumped protectively in front of the Digimon and Sora. "If you want to get to them, you're going through me!"  
  
"Taichi, don't!" Sora told him as she grabbed his arm. "Without WarGreymon's help, he'll kill you!"  
  
"I'm not going to let this creep hurt you again, Sora." Taichi responded. "Look, I don't care what happens to me as long as you're okay and the Digimon are okay. That's all that matters to me."  
  
"But Taichi…" Sora started to say. She looked into her eyes and saw the familiar glow that he hasn't had since his days of leading the Chosen. His Courage had returned full strength. "All right," Sora said as she stood beside him, "but if you're going to fight him, I'm going to do it with you."  
  
"Sora…" Taichi began.  
  
"No buts, Taichi." Sora told him sternly. "You've given your life too many times already to protect us. Now, I'm returning the favor."  
  
Taichi looked into Sora's eyes and saw a spark of life he hasn't seen since both of them were younger. Sora's Love, her determination, had returned full strength as well. Just then, the crests of Courage and Love reappeared around their necks, shining brighter than ever before. The fiery energy expanded and redirected itself to the Digimon, filling both of them with incredible power.  
  
"Agumon/Biyomon, warp digivolve to… WarGreymon/Phoenixmon!!!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Phoenixmon is a Mega Digimon of immense power. Her power of Love envelopes all creatures of good. Her special attack is "Crimson Flame".  
  
When the light faded, the children saw WarGreymon standing taller and stronger than ever. Beside him was Phoenixmon, a large Mega with golden wings and a strong, metal beak. Both Digimon were glowing with Zuquaiomon's energy. As they set down, both children were in awe. UltraDatamon, however, was not impressed.  
  
"What… what is this?" UltraDatamon said angrily. "This was not supposed to happen!"  
  
"Phoenixmon, what do you say we take this tin clown together?" WarGreymon asked.  
  
"My pleasure." Phoenixmon answered as both of them charged into battle.  
  
"Virus Missiles!" UltraDatamon shouted. This time, the attacks did nothing to them.  
  
"Time for some payback!" WarGreymon declared as he charged up for his own attack. "Terra Force!" He channeled all of his energy into a giant sphere of energy and threw it at UltraDatamon, finally causing some damage.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted as her body glowed brightly. Shards of fire rained down on UltraDatamon, weakening him so much that he was deleted instantly.  
  
-----------------  
  
"We did it!" Taichi shouted happily as both Digimon flew back over to their partners. "That was awesome, WarGreymon!"  
  
"Thanks, Taichi." WarGreymon said to him.  
  
"Are you all right, Sora?" Phoenixmon asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Just then, the group turned and saw that Zuquaiomon had re- appeared outside of the volcano. Also, the symbols for the crests of Courage and Love were glowing on the walls of the temple.  
  
"Well done, children." Zuquaiomon said to them. "You have resurrected the true meaning about your crests and reformed your bond. Now you must go. Your friends need your help."  
  
"Thanks, Zuquaiomon." Taichi told the Digital God as he and Sora climbed onto Phoenixmon's back. As they left to rejoin the others, both of them thought about what had happened between them.  
  
"I wonder what happened between Taichi and me back there." Sora thought as they flew onward. "It was almost like we connected on some deeper level. Yamato's never made me feel that way. I wonder what it means?"  
  
  
  
Now that Taichi and Sora's crests have been restored, will they arrive in time to help their friends? Find out in the next chapter of "The Legendary Saga"! 


	4. Chapter 3: Reliable Friendship (Yamato a...

Chapter 3: Reliable Friendship (Matt and Joe)  
  
Note: There will be SOME Sorato in this story. Don't worry, Taiora fans. I haven't gone over 'to the dark side'. I wouldn't write it if it won't turn out Taiora later on.  
  
  
  
While Taichi and Sora headed back to the others, Yamato and Jyou were heading to Baihumon's temple in the North. The trip was cold since the temple was in the Digital World's ice area. Normally, Jyou was very quiet during a trip in the Digital World. This wasn't one of those times.  
  
"Yamato, can I ask you something?" Jyou asked.  
  
"Sure." Yamato answered. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking a little about what Quinglongmon told us." Jyou told him. "Did you notice anything strange about that?"  
  
"To be honest, Jyou, this whole week has been weird." Yamato replied. "When I was at my concert, about an hour before all of us went to the computer lab, I noticed Sora was kind of worried about something. I talked to her after the concert but even then it was confusing. She told me that she was worried about Taichi ever since Quinglongmon gave us that warning, that he hasn't been the same since then. I told her that it hit all of us pretty hard but Taichi would recover. She didn't believe me. Anyway, she said that if I was more of a friend I'd be worried about him too. We got into an argument and she stormed off." Yamato sighed as he continued to think. "To be honest, she's been like that ever since that Christmas last year. She'd always act kind of uptight whenever I'd mention Taichi. Is there something I'm missing involving those two?"  
  
Jyou did not answer.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, deep under the Digital Ocean, a large figure snaked through the waters smoothly and with stealth. He could sense the ones that fought him all those years ago. Soon, he will destroy them and rule the waters with an iron fist.  
  
-----------------  
  
Eventually, the group arrived at Baihumon's temple. It was a large, snow- covered mountain with a Greek-style archway. Above the archway were engraved the symbols of Friendship and Reliability.  
  
"Wow." Jyou exclaimed in astonishment. "This place is huge."  
  
"You're not getting nervous, are you, Jyou?" Gomamon asked his partner.  
  
"Maybe I am, but that's natural."  
  
"I wonder where this Baihumon is supposed to be anyway?" Yamato said to himself. Just then, they heard some roaring deep inside the mountain. From out of the archway stepped a large saber-toothed tiger with blue and white stripes. Around his body were twelve gold spheres.  
  
"It's about time that you two got here." The large tiger said to them in a powerful-sounding voice. "I am Baihumon, guardian of the North and keeper of the spheres of Friendship and Reliability."  
  
"Well, we need to ask you about our crests." Yamato said to him. "We need them to take on this threat that's coming up."  
  
"Hold on." Baihumon said. "First, you both need to know why you're crests are so important. Yamato Ishida, the crest of Friendship is what binds people together. It can form relationships with almost anyone. Jyou Kido, the crest of Reliability is what gives Friendship it's strength. It is the driving force behind it. Without either one, both of these traits would be meaningless."  
  
"Wow." Jyou said to himself. "I guess my crest was more important than I thought."  
  
"However," Baihumon continued, "though Reliability continues to be strong among your group, Friendship has corrupted itself as of late."  
  
"What?" Yamato exclaimed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your crest is triggered by the bonds of the other Chosen towards you, Yamato Ishida." Baihumon told him. "However, something has happened that severed the bond between you and two other Chosen. Until this bond is restored within yourself, your crest will never glow again." With that, he began to return to the mountain.  
  
"What in the world was he taking about?" Yamato asked confused. "I mean, I'm still friends with everybody. Nothing has changed." He then turned to Jyou. "Jyou, do you know anything?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to say anything but I guess now is the time." Jyou then sat down on a nearby rock with Gomamon. Yamato and Gabumon sat on another one across from him. "You see, Yamato, it has to do with you, Sora, and Taichi. Before we came to the Digital World, they were really close to each other. They played soccer together, talked to each other, shared a lot about each other, that sort of thing."  
  
"I know about all of that already." Yamato said. "What does that have to do with what Baihumon said?"  
  
"Well, while we were in the Digital World, Taichi and Sora got even closer. They'd always fight together and looked out for each other." Jyou sighed to himself as he thought about what to say next. "After we came back, they started to drift apart. I know this because whenever I would see them, they'd seldom talk to each other. Then, during that Christmas last year, you and Sora started dating and it just made things worse. I'll admit, none of us expected it but Taichi took it the worst. Up until last week, when Quinglongmon gave us that warning, he wouldn't even talk to anyone. After that, he just disappeared."  
  
For a second, Yamato looked stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. All this time, his two closest friends might have had feelings for each other and all he did was make it worse.  
  
"No wonder Sora got upset whenever we talked about Taichi." Yamato said after an uneasy moment of thought. "If I had known that… oh, man. Jyou, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Personally, that's up to you and Sora." Jyou advised him. "If you two still have feelings for each other after all of this, then so be it. But I think you should talk to Taichi as well."  
  
"I will, and I promise that no matter what, I'm going to be there for both of them. It's time that I started being a friend to both of them again."  
  
"I'll be there for all of you, too, like I've always been." With that, the crests of Friendship and Reliability returned to the boys' necks and glowed their brightest.  
  
"Way to go, Jyou!" Gomamon said to his partner.  
  
"You've got your Friendship back, Yamato." Gabumon told him. "I couldn't be prouder of you."  
  
"Thanks, bud." Yamato said with a smile. Suddenly, the icy waters broke and rose above them in a tidal force. When it receded, a familiar-looking shape was there.  
  
"Well, well, well." The figure said. "I've got you both where I want you. Now, I can have my revenge on you for my defeat."  
  
"MetalSeadramon?" Yamato and Jyou exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"But we destroyed you and the rest of the Dark Masters." Jyou told him. "How can you still be alive?"  
  
"You'll never live long enough to find out." MetalSeadramon growled as he powered up for his attack. "River of Power!" he shouted as a rush of energy blasted out of his horn. Just as it was about to hit the boys, Gabumon and Gomamon jumped in front of them and began to glow with their own energy.  
  
"Gabumon/Gomamon, warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon/Plesiomon!!!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Plesiomon is an ancient Mega Digimon who rules the oceans of the Digital World. His size is only matched by the goodness of his heart. His "Ice Dragon Rage" attack overpowers his enemies. (I don't know his real attack so I made this one up. Also, I was NOT about to let Jyou have MarineAngemon. That wouldn't be fair.)  
  
Both Digimon took their positions in front of their awe-stricken partners, blocking the attack. Yamato and Jyou were speechless.  
  
"MetalGarurumon, long time no see." Yamato exclaimed.  
  
"Is that… is that Gomamon?" Jyou said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, Jyou." Plesiomon said to his partner. "I'm still me. This is just my Mega form." He then turned to MetalGarurumon. "Now, what do you say we send this tin snake back to where he came from?"  
  
"With pleasure." MetalGarurumon said as he took to the sky.  
  
"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon shouted as he fired at MetalGarurumon. He dodged the blast and swung around.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted as he fired a blast of cold energy at MetalSeadramon. His body began to freeze automatically.  
  
"No!" MetalSeadramon cried as his body was being frozen. "I won't be defeated again!"  
  
"Time for some payback, you overgrown garden snake." Plesiomon said as he powered up for his attack. "Ice Dragon Rage!" he shouted as he blasted a beam of fire and ice out of his mouth. It slammed into MetalSeadramon and deleted him on the spot.  
  
-----------------  
  
"That was some battle." Yamato said as MetalGarurumon and Plesiomon came onto the shore. "You guys did great."  
  
"Indeed, you did." A voice said from nearby. Jyou and Yamato turned and saw that it was Baihumon. "I'm proud that you both have rediscovered your crests' true attributes. Now, you both have to return to the other Chosen. They need your help."  
  
"He's right, Yamato." Jyou told him. "This battle isn't over."  
  
"Right." With that, they both jumped onto their Digimon and prepared to leave.  
  
"Good luck, children." Baihumon called out to them as they disappeared over the horizon. "Don't lose sight of your crests. You'll need them in the coming battle."  
  
"Jyou," Yamato said, "thanks, man. You helped me sort some things out."  
  
"Don't mention it." Jyou replied. "It's all part of being Mr. Reliable."  
  
  
  
Will Yamato and Jyou help their friends now that their crests have been restored? Find out in the next chapter of "The Legendary Saga"! 


	5. Chapter 4: Sincere Knowledge (Koushiro a...

Chapter 4: Sincere Knowledge (Koushiro and Mimi)  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Note: This is my first Koumi ever. I'd mention it in my other stories but this is the first time I've done a solo one. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
As Yamato and Jyou moved over the freezing ocean to the others, Koushiro and Mimi were moving to Xuanwumon's temple in the East. The whole time, oddly enough, Mimi had been quiet. Normally, Koushiro would welcome the lack of whining to work on some computer project. This wasn't one of those times.  
  
"Are you okay, Koushiro?" Tentomon asked, wondering why his friend wasn't on his laptop for once. "The whole time we've been walking and you haven't opened your computer once. Is something on your mind?"  
  
"Yes, but this problem is not of a scientific nature." Koushiro told his friend. "I know that I'm supposed to have the crest of Knowledge, yet I can't tell one girl how I feel about her." He then glanced at Mimi, who was talking with Palmon. "She so different from anyone else I've encountered. She's honest, encouraging, and more worldly than anyone I know. I… I really don't know how to describe it but… I think I may be infatuated with her."  
  
"Koushiro, I don't know much about love, me being a Digimon and all, but I think you should tell her."  
  
"I'm not sure that's an option at the moment, Tentomon." Koushiro said. "Mimi can have any guy she wants, even that Michael character she met while in America. Why would she want to have anything to do with me?"  
  
"Don't underestimate yourself." Tentomon advised. "You have great qualities, Koushiro. I'm sure that Mimi would be interested in you."  
  
"I hope so." Koushiro told the bug Digimon. Unknown to both of them, Mimi and Palmon had overheard them talking.  
  
"Koushiro… " Mimi thought to herself. "If only you knew…"  
  
"What's wrong, Mimi?" Palmon asked her partner. "You look like you're sad about something."  
  
"I thought having the crest of Sincerity meant I could be honest about anything." Mimi answered softly. "Why can't I be honest about this? The whole time I tried to get his attention while we were Chosen, hoping that he might feel the way I feel about him. Now he does and… Oh, Palmon, I don't know what to do."  
  
"I wish I could help you, Mimi, but I really don't know what to say." Palmon said. "Maybe you should just hope for the best."  
  
"I guess so." Mimi replied. With that, the small group moved wordlessly through the desert.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, a stealthy creature flew above the small group, watching them with intense interest. He remembered being beaten by the smart one years ago. Soon, he would have his revenge on him. No one gets the better of him and lived to tell.  
  
-----------------  
  
After another hour of travel, the group finally arrived at Xuanwumon's temple. It looked like a clearing from some distant fairytale. On an polished oak archway leading into the clearing, the crests of Knowledge and Sincerity were engraved.  
  
"Wow." Mimi commented. "It's beautiful, like something out of a fairytale."  
  
"I must say it looks quite inviting." Koushiro added. "However, I don't see any sign of Xuanwumon, whomever he may be."  
  
"What do you mean there's no sign of him?" A voice with an Irish accent said from somewhere nearby. "Are you so daft that you don't know a Digital God when you see one?" The children and Digimon looked and saw that part of the clearing had moved and revealed itself as a large turtle. It had four heads and most of the forest on his back. Also, around his body were twelve spheres. "I'm Xuanwumon, guardian of the East and holder of the crests of Knowledge and Sincerity."  
  
"Well, I guess salutations are in order." Koushiro said, somewhat stunned at Xuanwumon's sudden appearance. "I'm Koushiro Izumi and my associate is Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
"We're need you to help us with our crests." Mimi said. She had gotten used to Koushiro's use of technical terms. It was one of his traits that she admired most about him.  
  
"So you're the whelps that Quinglongmon told me about." Xuanwumon said. "Well, listen up. Knowledge and Sincerity are both balance crests."  
  
"Balance crests?" Koushiro repeated. "I've never heard that term used before."  
  
"It means that both of your crests need each other to function." Xuanwumon explained. "Sincerity is what fuels Knowledge, since being sincere about what you know leads to all kinds of discoveries. You humans should know this most of all. However, both of them won't be able to glow until you figure out how to be honest with yourselves about what you already know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to check myself for termites." With that, Xuanwumon began to return to the forest.  
  
"Wait!" Koushiro called out. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"  
  
"I can't tell you something that you don't already know." Xuanwumon said as he returned to the forest. With that, he was gone.  
  
"That was a cryptic response, but I believe I know what it means." Koushiro said to himself as he went over to Mimi and the Digimon. "Mimi, may I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, too.." Mimi replied as they sat down on a nearby stump. "Koushiro, I overheard you and Tentomon talking."  
  
"What?" Koushiro said in surprise. "Mimi, about what you heard…"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" Mimi asked. Koushiro took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts. Computer problems he could handle. Telling someone that you were in love with them was entirely different.  
  
"To be honest, Mimi, I didn't know how to tell you." He then made a bold move and clasped her hand gently. "You'd changed so much since we were in the Digital World before. Your honesty and beauty were almost magnetic. You could have any guy that you want. I was just worried that you'd never be interested in someone like me."  
  
"Koushiro, why wouldn't I be interested in you?" Mimi said gently. "You're one of the most considerate and smartest people I know. It's your brains that I like about you in the first place."  
  
"Really?" Koushiro said, unsure how to accept this.  
  
"Really." Mimi said with a warm smile. "I wouldn't lie to you, Koushiro. I'm supposed to be the sincere one, remember?"  
  
"I know." Just then, their crests reappeared around their necks, glowing brightly.  
  
"It looks like our crests are back." Mimi commented. "Maybe that's what Xuanwumon was talking about."  
  
"I believe so, Mimi." Koushiro said as he turned to her, gazing into each other's eyes deeply. Their faces drew closer and closer until… the moment was interrupted by eerie laughing from above them.  
  
"Well, isn't this a touching scene." A voice said. The children looked up and saw a familiar Digimon hover down to them.  
  
"Ewww." Mimi said in disgust. "Who is that? He looks like a squid."  
  
"His name is Vademon." Koushiro told her with anger in his voice. "The last time we encountered each other, the experience was… unpleasant. I thought he was destroyed."  
  
"Correct, my brainiac foe. I was destroyed at first. But I've been given a new lease on life by a benefactor. But the time for talk has past." He then aimed his ray gun at Mimi and Koushiro. "Goodbye, Chosen Children! Death Ray Attack!" (I made this attack up as well, since I'm not sure what it is.) Just as he fired, Tentomon and Palmon began glowing with energy.  
  
"Tentomon/Palmon, warp digivolve to… Hercules Kabuterimon/Rosemon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Hercules Kabuterimon is Tentomon's Mega form. This massive insect defends his territory with pincers of solid steel. His "Mega Electro Shocker" fries his enemies to a crisp!  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Rosemon is Palmon's Mega form. This enchanting Digimon protects the forests of the Digital World with her "Rose Rapier" and her "Thorn Whip", putting anyone it touches under her spell!  
  
As the two Digimon stood protectively in front of the children, Mimi and Koushiro were completely speechless. Vademon, however, was not impressed.  
  
"I may be just an Ultimate," Vademon scoffed, "but I've been given more strength than both of you combined."  
  
"You've only begun to see our power." Hercules Kabuterimon said in his insectoid voice. "Rosemon, would you do the honors?"  
  
"My pleasure, sweetie. Thorn Whip!" Rosemon shouted as she wrapped her whip around Vademon, sucking his energy away.  
  
"No! This was not part of the plan!" Vademon cried out.  
  
"Too bad, big and ugly." Rosemon said. "He's all yours, Hercules Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Time for a little payback! Mega Electro Shocker!" Hercules Kabuterimon shouted as he formed a massive ball of electricity and threw it at Vademon. He screamed as he was deleted once again, never to return.  
  
-----------------  
  
As the Digimon returned to their partners' side, they were greeted once more by Xuanwumon. Koushiro then explained what happened to the Digital God.  
  
"So, you young whippersnappers finally got your crests to glow." Xuanwumon said. "It's about bloody time! Right now, you need to head back to your friends."  
  
"I agree." Koushiro added. "We can't spend any more unnecessary time here." He then turned to Mimi. "Come on, Mimi. You can ride on Hercules Kabuterimon's back."  
  
"All right. Just help me up." Mimi answered. After being hoisted onto the large Digimon by Koushiro, the group flew off to rejoin the group.  
  
"Good luck, Chosen Children." Xuanwumon called to them as they flew away. As they flew over the desert, Mimi then turned to Koushiro.  
  
"You know, you were awfully mad when you saw Vademon." Mimi said. "I'd be mad too but what did he do to you?"  
  
"Vademon took away the one thing that made me who I was." Koushiro told her grimly. "I almost lost my sense of self until Tentomon snapped me out of it."  
  
"You poor thing." Mimi commented. "That must've been horrible."  
  
"It was. If it wasn't for Tentomon, I'd still be floating in Vademon's dimension." Suddenly, he found himself being embraced by Mimi. "What is this for, Mimi?"  
  
"For being you." Mimi told him. "I never want you to change, Koushiro. Promise me that you'll stay the same sweet guy that you are."  
  
Koushiro sighed as he felt the warmth of Mimi's embrace around him, treasuring the feeling and the sweet smell of her skin. This was one experience he wouldn't trade for anything.  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
Now that almost all of the Digimon have digivolved to Mega, will it be enough to stop Justin and his master? Find out in the next chapter of "The Legendary Saga"! 


	6. Chapter 5: The Light of Hope (Takeri and...

Chapter 5: The Light of Hope (Takeru and Hikari)  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Note: This is my first Takari. I'll try my best not to make it too mediocre. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
As Koushiro and Mimi flew onward to the others, Takeru and Hikari were traveling through the West to Quinglongmon's temple. Both of them were somewhat reluctant to visit the Digital God again, especially the warning he gave them one week before. Also, the trip was uncomfortable for them since they were no longer a couple.  
  
Takeru sighed to himself as he watched Hikari in front of him. She had changed much since that grim prophecy, almost as if her soul was darkened. She was reclusive, seldom talking to anyone except for Gatomon, and those talks were rare. As for himself, he was depressed as well. The time that he shared with Hikari was the happiest they both had been. Now, they didn't even look at each other.  
  
As they moved wordlessly, Patamon decided to talk to his partner and friend, to try and help him through this. It was the least he could do for him.  
  
"Hey, Takeru." Patamon said, perching himself on top of his head. "Are you okay? You've been in a nasty funk since this whole trip. What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Patamon." Takeru said as he took his friend off of his head. "It's just that I've worried about Hikari. She hasn't been the same since Quinglongmon gave us that warning. I've never seen her like this before and… and it's really starting to scare me." He glanced over to Hikari, who was walking straight ahead without a second thought. "Hikari…" Takeru thought. "What's happening to you?"  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, a lone figure watched them from the shadows, an evil grin spreading across his face. He remembered both children well. Years ago, they defeated him with six others. Now, they were alone. It was the perfect time for revenge.  
  
-----------------  
  
After an hour's walk, they finally reached Quinglongmon's temple. It was a Chinese-style monastery near where the last Destiny Stone was. Engraved on the walls were the symbols of Hope and Light. Also, the dragon Digital God was waiting for them when they arrived.  
  
"Ah, you've finally arrived." Quinglongmon said to them. "I've been expecting you both since your arrival in the Digital World."  
  
"We can make small talk later." Hikari told him coldly. "You're supposed to tell us about our crests, right?"  
  
"That is correct. However, I cannot restore your crests to you until the bonds between them have been restored."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Your traits are the very lifeblood of this world." Quinglongmon explained. "Hope is what allows all creatures of good to survive, no matter the odds. Light is the essence of all life, whether Digimon or human. When combined, both crests create a power that's stronger than the strongest evil. However, as of late, the crests have been divided by a growing darkness with one of you. Until this is resolved, your crests will never glow again." With that, Quinglongmon began to return to the sky.  
  
"I wonder what he meant by 'the bond has to be restored'?" Takeru said. "He already told us that we can't be with each other anymore. What else do we have to do?"  
  
"You can die!" A voice said from nearby. The children looked and they gasped in horror when they saw who it was.  
  
"Not you…" Hikari gasped.  
  
"Piedmon." Takeru growled angrily. "I thought we beat you and your Dark Masters."  
  
"So what if my performance was cancelled?" Piedmon declared. "I decided to come back for an encore!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to put you down again." Takeru said as he grabbed his D-3 and turned to Hikari. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I… I guess so." Hikari said uneasily, taking out her own D-3.  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!"  
  
"Gatomon, armor digivolve to… Nefertimon, the angel of Light!"  
  
"Patamon, armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon, flying Hope!"  
  
"What is this?" Piedmon said as both Digimon surrounded him. "Old actors with new costumes? This will not do at all."  
  
"Golden Noose!" Pegasusmon and Nefertimon shouted as they formed a golden lasso and tied Piedmon with it.  
  
"Do you truly believe that you can pull me off the set that easily?" With that, Piedmon snapped the noose with ease, throwing the Armor Digimon backwards. "Trump Swords!" he shouted as the swords slammed into the Digimon.  
  
"Pegasusmon!" Takeru shouted. Hikari, however, was becoming paralyzed by her own fears.  
  
"What if having our crests won't be enough?" Hikari thought. "What if we still can't stop what Akira was talking about? Then both worlds will fall into darkness." She then screamed in terror. Takeru turned and was shocked at what he saw. Hikari was surrounded by a dark aura, her eyes vacant of any life. Also, she was beginning to fade away.  
  
"Hikari, no!" Takeru cried as he raced over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You can't go to the Dark Ocean now! You've got to fight it!"  
  
"I… I can't, Takeru." Hikari said softly with tears in her eyes. "It's too strong."  
  
"Don't say that!" Takeru said as he embraced her tightly, tears beginning to form in his own eyes. "Look, I know that we may never be together, but it doesn't matter to me. You mean too much to me to lose you like this. I don't care about what Quinglongmon said or anybody else. It's not going to stop me from loving you."  
  
"But, Takeru…" Hikari choked out. "I love you too, but… what about Quinglongmon's warning? He said hat if we get involved, a kami of darkness would be born."  
  
"We'll worry about that when the time comes." Takeru told her as he looked into her soft brown eyes. "All that matters right now is making sure that you stay safe."  
  
"Takeru…" Hikari said as she returned the look, this time with a soft smile. "…thank you. What would I do without you?" Just then, their crests reappeared around their necks, the glow shattering the dark aura around them both. The moment was then ruined when they heard Piedmon's eerie laughter. Takeru and Hikari looked and saw that their Digimon were beaten back to the Rookie level.  
  
"Oh no!" Hikari cried.  
  
"They're Rookies again." Takeru said.  
  
"Well, now that the second-strings are out of the way, it time for the final act." Piedmon said as he began to advance towards them.  
  
"No!" Takeru said. "We won't let you win!"  
  
"That goes double for me!" Hikari said as she stood with him. Suddenly, the light from their crests surrounded them. Their D-3s also transformed back into their old digivices.  
  
"What the… what is happening?" Piedmon said angrily as the energy exploded and was channeled to Patamon and Salamon.  
  
"Patamon/Salamon, warp digivolve to… Seraphimon/Oraphimon!!!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Oraphimon is Gatomon's true Mega form. She's the living embodiment of the forces of good. Her "Eden's Judgement" delivers a swift punishment to the forces of evil.  
  
As the light faded, Takeru and Hikari were in awe of their Digimon. Piedmon, however, was not impressed.  
  
"So, the act isn't over after all." Piedmon said. "All the more reason for me to continue my performance."  
  
"Piedmon, you should have been banished from the Digital World long ago." Seraphimon said. "I will not allow your evil to taint the Digital World any longer."  
  
"The Chosen of Hope and Light are under our protection." Oraphimon added. "No harm will come to them by you."  
  
"As if you could ever stop me." Piedmon said with a smirk. "Clown Trick!" he shouted as he threw a white cloth at them. Seraphimon dodged it while Oraphimon sliced through it with her staff.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon shouted as seven spheres formed on his ten wings. They slammed into Piedmon one by one.  
  
"Eden's Judgement!" Oraphimon shouted as she summoned a giant bolt of energy from her staff. It also slammed into Piedmon, weakening him.  
  
"The curtain… will not fall… on me…" Piedmon said as he struggled to stand.  
  
"I disagree." Seraphimon said as he began to glow brightly. "Are you ready, Oraphimon?"  
  
"I am." She replied as she also began to glow brightly. "DESTINY BEAM!!!" they both shouted as a yellow and pink beam of energy shot out of them and engulfed Piedmon. He screamed his last as he was deleted for good.  
  
-----------------  
  
"That was amazing." Takeru commented as the two Digimon set down in front of them. "You were great, Seraphimon."  
  
"Thank you, Takeru." The large angel Digimon said to his partner.  
  
"Oraphimon?" Hikari said, slightly confused. "I thought your Mega form was Magnadramon."  
  
"At the time, it was." The children looked and saw that Quinglongmon had reappeared. "When both Digimon digivolved to Mega the first time, it was because it was needed to release the Golden DigiEggs to combat the darkness. When that threat was removed, the next digivolution to Mega would come straight from the power of Hope and Light. Oraphimon is Gatomon's true Mega form, since Magnadramon was only needed to release the Golden DigiEggs. Now that this is no longer a necessity, her true form was unleashed now. Now, you children must rejoin your friends if you hope to destroy the threat to our world."  
  
"We will." Takeru said as he and Hikari were picked up by their Digimon. "Quinglongmon, I apologize for what I said the last time we spoke. I was just upset."  
  
"Do not think about that, Takeru." Quinglongmon told him. "It was understandable. Now go, and good luck." With that, the children and Digimon flew away. As they flew over the horizon, Takeru looked at Hikari and smiled at what he saw. For the first time in a week, she was smiling. That alone brought him the greatest comfort.  
  
  
  
Will all the Chosen make it back to stop Justin and Millenniummon's revival? Find out in the next chapter of "The Legendary Saga"! 


	7. Chapter 6: When All Else Fails... (Daisu...

Chapter 6: When All Else Fails… (Daisuke and Miyako)  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
  
  
While all of the original Chosen Children were speeding back to the meeting place, Daisuke was struggling with a personal problem. Like his mentor, Taichi, he had also been depressed over being forbidden to be with the girl he loved because of Quinglongmon's warning. However, it wasn't Hikari that he was depressed over. It was the one person almost no one expected: Miyako Inoue.  
  
Miyako was one of the most unique people Daisuke had met so far. She was intelligent and just as stubborn as he was. During the short time they had known each other, they would bicker back and forth almost every day. Over the last few months, these small arguments would bring out different feelings in Daisuke. He began finding himself deeply attracted to Miyako. However, since Quinglongmon's cautioning, he couldn't act on it now. She was with Ken, his friend/DNA digivolving partner. In other words, once again, he was on the short end of the stick.  
  
While Daisuke reflected on his problem, Miyako noticed that something was wrong with him. Despite their bickering with each other, she regarded him as a friend and was worried about him. Daisuke seemed more distant than usual, his enthusiasm not as bright as it usually was. Hawkmon noticed his partner's concern and went over to her.  
  
"Are you all right, Miyako?" Hawkmon asked. "You seem a bit worried."  
  
"I know this is going to sound weird, Hawkmon, but I'm worried about Daisuke." Miyako said. "He hasn't been himself since Quinglongmon gave us that warning last week. I'm starting to wonder if I should talk to him or not."  
  
"Perhaps you should." Hawkmon suggested. "He is one of your friends, after all."  
  
"I know, but that's not the strangest thing." Miyako then glanced over to Ken, who was talking to Akira about something. "I know I should be happy that I'm with Ken now, but something keeps nagging at me. It keeps telling me that maybe that's the reason Daisuke's so down. But that's ridiculous… isn't it?"  
  
"I can't answer that for you, Miyako." Hawkmon told her. "You're the only one who can answer that question."  
  
"I hope so." Miyako said, knowing that somewhere deep inside of her that she already knew the answer to her question.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Justin looked on his digivice's display, writhing with anger as he saw each Digimon defeated by the Chosen Children's Mega Digimon. He finally snapped the device closed, disgusted at the display.  
  
"Curses!" Justin growled. "The Chosen have all achieved the Mega level. This is unforgivable!"  
  
"Master, what will we do?" Gizamon asked him. "If Millenniummon discovers that we've failed, he may delete us along with the Chosen."  
  
"Which is why we're going to handle Akira and his friends ourselves." Justin said as he unclipped his digivice and pointed it at Gizamon. "No one defies my master's will and lives! Dark Digivolution, activate!"  
  
"Gizamon, dark digivolve to… Dark Tyrannomon! Dark Tyrannomon, digivolve to… Megadramon!"  
  
Justin hopped onto Megadramon's head, a cruel and sadistic grin on his face. He would destroy the children and welcome his master. Soon, all of reality shall burn with darkness.  
  
-----------------  
  
As Daisuke leaned back against a nearby tree, he heard the sound of sneakers coming towards him. He turned around and saw that it was Akira.  
  
"Hey, Akira." Daisuke said. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Akira said in his calm tone of voice. He noticed that Daisuke was deep in thought with a semi-depressed look on his face. He knew why. "Still thinking about her, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what." Akira said. "You're thinking about Miyako, aren't you?"  
  
Daisuke sighed again. He knew that he couldn't keep this inside forever, especially since Quinglongmon's warning forbade him to be with her or Hikari. He decided that he would come clean.  
  
"So what if I am? It doesn't mean I like her or anything." He glanced over in her direction once again. "I never met anyone like her before. She's smart and really knows how to speak her mind. When we first became Chosen, we would argue almost all the time. Now, I kind of miss it. Besides, it doesn't make a difference. We can't be together anyway."  
  
"Never say never, Daisuke." Akira told him. "You know, someone once told me that sometimes, things happen that can change a person's destiny."  
  
"What are you saying?" Daisuke asked. "Do you know something I don't?"  
  
"All I'm saying, Daisuke, is you can't give up just because something goes wrong. That's something my dad used to tell me." Just then, they heard some explosions from nearby. They raced over and saw that Justin had flown in on Megadramon.  
  
"Well, well, well." Justin said with a twisted grin. "I finally get to meet the Chosen Children, for the first and last time!"  
  
"Daisuke, Megadramon is an Ultimate-level Digimon." Akira told him and the other Chosen. "You'll need Ultimate-level Digimon to battle him."  
  
"What about us?" Miyako asked. "What are we supposed to do? Without Takeru and Hikari, we can't go to Ultimate."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Miyako." Daisuke reassured her. "You guys can back us up." He turned towards Ken. "You ready, Ken?"  
  
"Let's get to work." Ken replied as he and the others whipped out their D- 3s.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to… XVeemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to… Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to… Ankylomon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to… Stingmon!"  
  
"XVeemon…"  
  
"…Stingmon…"  
  
"DNA digivolve to… Paildramon!"  
  
"Digivolution, activate!" Akira shouted as he flipped open his digivice and aimed it at Lizardmon.  
  
"Lizardmon, digivolve to… Dinomon!"  
  
Justin grinned to himself as he saw all the Champion Digimon plus Paildramon surround him. His plan was going exactly as he hoped.  
  
"Megadramon, attack!" Justin ordered.  
  
"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon shouted as he fired several missiles from his arm cannons. The Digimon managed to dodge the attack.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon shouted as he fired his side guns.  
  
"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted as he fired several energy rings from his beak.  
  
"Tail Hammer" Ankylomon shouted as he launched himself as Megadramon and slammed his tail into him.  
  
"Plasma Burst!" Dinomon shouted as he fired a blast of energy from his mouth. All of those attacks didn't do anything.  
  
"Our attacks aren't working." Iori said. "We've got to think of something else!"  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Ken said in a frustrated voice. "Megadramon's an Ultimate-level Digimon. Paildramon should be able to handle this."  
  
"Justin's done something to boost Megadramon's power." Akira commented. "Paildramon's not going to be enough."  
  
"I know." Daisuke said to them. "Paildramon can just digivolve to Imperialdramon. That should take care of him."  
  
"I think not, Chosen fools!" Justin said as he took out his digivice. He pressed a button and several bolts of energy wrapped around the Digimon. Except for Dinomon, all of the Digimon reverted to Rookie.  
  
"What the… what did he do to them?" Daisuke exclaimed as he and the other children raced over to their Digimon.  
  
"I've taken your Digimon's DNA digivolving codes." Justin said with a evil smile. "Without it, you'll never reach Ultimate or Mega again!" He then pointed his digivice at Megadramon. "Digivolve, Megadramon, and destroy them all!"  
  
"Megadramon, dark digivolve to… Machinedramon!"  
  
As the machine Digimon landed in front of them, all of the children were in shock. They've heard about Machinedramon's destructive power as a Dark Master from the older Chosen. Now, he was Justin's command.  
  
"No…" Akira said in shock. "Justin, what have you done?"  
  
"Machinedramon is one half of the components for my master's return." Justin proclaimed. "Once he destroys you, nothing will stand in his way!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Akira then turned to Dinomon, who was just getting to his feet. "Dinomon, take him down!"  
  
"Plasma Burst!" Dinomon shouted as he fired his attack, which just bounced off of Machinedramon's body. The metal Digimon just looked down at him evilly as he powered up his attack.  
  
"He's powering up his "Giga Cannon" attack." Ken said as he turned to the other children. "We've got to get out of here, now!"  
  
"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon growled as his twin cannons fired two beams of energy at the children, engulfing them. When the energy faded, the Chosen were all knocked out along with their Digimon. Akira and Dinomon, along with Daisuke and Veemon, were the only ones still somewhat conscious.  
  
"Daisuke… are you all right?" Akira asked as he slowly got to his feet.  
  
"I'll be fine." Daisuke replied as he also got to his feet and turned to the others. "Is everyone all right?"  
  
"I think so." Miyako replied as she and Hawkmon got up. Ken and Iori were still unconscious. "What are we going to do? Without DNA digivolving, how can we stop Machinedramon?"  
  
"We'll find a way." Daisuke told her. "I mean, if XVeemon can take on BelialVamdemon, than maybe he can take on Machinedramon."  
  
"Daisuke, you can't!" Miyako said as she grabbed his arm. "For once in your life, use your head! XVeemon's just a Champion-level Digimon while Machinedramon's a Mega. Until the others get back, we have to come up with some kind of a plan!"  
  
"By then, it'll be too late!" Daisuke then jerked his arm away from Miyako. "Look, I've had it with all of this pessimism. I'm not going to let this pile of scrap metal hurt anyone. Besides, I care too much about you to let anything happen to you." At this, Miyako gasped and Daisuke knew what he was about to say. If there was any time to come clean, now was it. "Look, Miyako. I know we don't exactly see eye to eye sometimes, and I know I don't have any chance since you're with Ken, but I care about you. You're smart, honest, and kind of stubborn. I guess, after a while, you grew on me."  
  
"Daisuke…" Miyako said softly. "Daisuke, I… I've got to admit, you kind of grew on me, too. You're brave, enthusiastic, and a good friend. At first, when we started out as Chosen, you were sort of a jerk. Now, you're pretty level-headed."  
  
"I owe that to you, Miyako." Daisuke said to her as he clasped her hands. "You keep me pretty grounded. If Ken had to be with anybody, I'm glad that's it's you."  
  
"Oh, Daisuke…" Miyako said as she was about to say something that would have changed their relationship forever. Just then, the moment was ruined by the sound of an massive explosion. They looked and saw that Akira and Dinomon were trying to take out Machinedramon on their own.  
  
"Plasma Burst!" Dinomon shouted. The attack did nothing to the metal Digimon.  
  
"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon growled as he fired his cannons again, sending Akira and Dinomon to the ground.  
  
"Oh, man." Daisuke said as he grabbed his D-3. "I've got to help him out! Digivolve, Veemon!"  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to… XVeemon!"  
  
"Be careful!" Miyako cried as Daisuke and XVeemon flew off to help Akira and Dinomon. Meanwhile, Ken and Iori awoke along with their Digimon and saw Daisuke and XVeemon take off.  
  
"What's Daisuke doing?" Ken asked.  
  
"He's not thinking of taking on Machinedramon with just XVeemon, is he?" Iori asked.  
  
"He is, and we can't help him." Miyako said in shock, not just for her concern for her friend, but also because of how he feels about her. "Our Digimon aren't strong enough yet. We just have to hope for the best."  
  
As Daisuke and XVeemon landed, he jumped off and helped Akira off of the ground. He was somewhat bruised but otherwise okay.  
  
"You all right, dude?" Daisuke asked as he helped him up.  
  
"Now I know how a French Fry feels." Akira groaned. Meanwhile Justin laughed maniacally.  
  
"Soon, my master will be resurrected and this reality will fall. Destroy them, Machinedramon!"  
  
"Confirmed lock on target." Machinedramon said in his metallic voice. "Preparing for termination."  
  
"We're not going to lose to you, Justin!" Akira shouted up to him. "It'll take a lot more than you to destroy the Chosen Children!"  
  
"We shall see, Digimon Master." Justin said coolly. "Kill them all, Machinedramon."  
  
"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon growled as he fired his attack. Just before it hit, Akira's digivice and D-Scanner went off with a bright light. Daisuke's and the other's D-3s also wen off with a light as Veemon returned to his Rookie form. A miracle was about to happen.  
  
"Veemon, warp digivolve to… Imperialdramon, Paladin Mode!"  
  
"Hawkmon, warp digivolve to… Valkyrimon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, warp digivolve to… Vikemon!"  
  
"Wormmon, warp digivolve to… GranKuwagamon!"  
  
"Quantum Digivolution, activate!" Akira shouted as he flipped open his digivice once more and aimed it at Dinomon.  
  
"Dinomon, quantum digivolve to… Magnamon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Imperialdramon's Paladin Mode is one of the strongest Digimon ever. His "Omega Blade" cuts evil down to size.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Valkyrimon is Hawkmon's Mega form. This winged guardian of the skies uses his "Feral Sword" to protect the innocent.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Vikemon is Armadillomon's Mega form. He lives in the cold North of the Digital World and his "Arctic Blizzard" freezes his enemies.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: GranKuwagamon is Wormmon's Mega form. He's one of the strongest insect Digimon. He uses his "Dimension Scissors" to slice through evil.  
  
As the newly-digivolved Digimon stood tall, the children were in awe. They were also shocked at Dinomon's digivolution to Magnamon. Instead of gold armor, his armor was blue and silver. Also, he was now as big as WarGreymon would be.  
  
"What the… I thought… how come Dinomon is Magnamon now?" Daisuke asked in confusion.  
  
"That's not the same Magnamon, Daisuke." Akira said as he checked his digivice. "This one is at the Ultimate level and had different-colored armor. His 'Magna Blaster' attack is three times more powerful than the armor version of him, making him a lean, mean, fighting machine."  
  
"No…" Justin growled under his breath angrily. "This was not meant to happen. This cannot happen. No!"  
  
"All right, guys!" Daisuke called out to the Digimon. "Go get him!" With that, the Digimon moved in to attack.  
  
"Magnamon, could you give me a lift?" Akira asked his Digimon. "I have an idea."  
  
"Hang on." Magnamon said calmly as he lifted Akira onto his back and took off. He flew up as far as Machinedramon's head, where Akira jumped off and tackled Justin. They fell to the ground and began fighting themselves. Meanwhile, the Mega Digimon and Magnamon surrounded Machinedramon.  
  
"Let's finish this, guys!" Imperialdramon said. "Omega Blade!" he shouted as he sliced through Machinedramon with his giant sword.  
  
"Feral Sword!" Valkyrimon shouted as his sword sliced through the air, making an arc of energy that slammed into Machinedramon.  
  
"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon shouted as his breath froze Machinedramon in place.  
  
"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon shouted as he slammed his pincers together, creating a shockwave that weakened Machinedramon to the point of deletion.  
  
"You may have… de-de-defeated us, but you will not defeat our master." Machinedramon said. "Millenniummon will destroy you all-all-all."  
  
"Not today." Magnamon said as he charged up for his attack. "Magna Blaster!" he shouted as several missiles sailed out of his armor and slammed into Machinedramon. The impact was enough to delete him for good. Meanwhile, Akira and Justin's fight had gotten somewhat bloody. After several punches back and forth, Akira snatched Justin's D-Scanner off of his arm.  
  
"Time's up, Mackenzie." Akira said as he crushed the device under his sneaker. He looked and saw that Justin was still laughing evilly.  
  
"Savor your victory while you can, Akira." Justin said as he began to be deleted himself. "You may have defeated me, but you forgot one thing. Those DNA digivolving codes, Machinedramon, they were all the components I needed to revive my master. The data's going to him now. He's coming, has already come, and will come soon."  
  
"How do we stop him, Justin?" Akira said angrily as he grabbed his shirt collar. "How?"  
  
"You can't, you won't, and you never will." With that, Justin Mackenzie laughed maniacally as he vanished.  
  
-----------------  
  
"That was awesome!" Daisuke cheered as the Digimon returned to their partners. "You guys rock!"  
  
"No problem, Daisuke!" Imperialdramon said to his partner. Daisuke then turned and gave a warm smile to Miyako, who promptly blushed. She returned one of her own, not knowing that Ken had seen it. Earlier, Akira had told him to prepare for some changes in the group after this battle. Now, he knew what one of them was. Instead of being angry, his eyes were sad but understanding.  
  
"Now I understand." Ken thought to himself. "Akira wasn't talking about the Digimon's digivolution to Mega. He was talking about friendships." He then looked over to Miyako and Daisuke, who were talking to their Digimon. "Treat her well, Daisuke."  
  
"Everyone, look!" Iori called out. All of them looked up and saw that the older Chosen were returning over the horizon with their Mega Digimon.  
  
"Guys, were back!" Taichi shouted as he and the others came over the horizon. After all of them introduced their Megas, Daisuke noticed that Akira had a dark look on his face.  
  
"What wrong with you, Akira?" Daisuke asked. "I thought we had this thing all wrapped up."  
  
"We don't." Akira told him. "We may have just Justin, but he sent out the DNA digivolving codes and Machinedramon's data to his master before he was deleted. Millenniummon is still on his way."  
  
"WHAT???" All of the children exclaimed.  
  
"You mean we went through all that and we didn't solve anything?" Jyou said.  
  
"It wasn't for nothing." Akira explained. "Your Mega Digimon are the only hope that we have against Millenniummon's evil. That's why you all were sent to revive your crests. This is the biggest battle you all will ever do." Akira then looked up at the darkening sky. "I just hope that all of you are prepared for what's coming."  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, behind a place known as the Wall of Fire, a pulsating evil began to grow with the incoming data. It fed on the data, making the wall begin to pulse with the very evil. A pair of red, cold eyes glowed in the darkness.  
  
"I'M COMING, CHOSEN. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT MY POWER, FOR IT HAS ALREADY DESTROYED YOU. I WILL RULE ALL DIGIMON, PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE. LOOK UPON ME AND TREMBLE WITH FEAR. I… AM… MILLENIUMMON!!!"  
  
  
  
Will the Chosen Children be able to defeat Millenniummon and save their future? Find out in the next chapter of "The Legendary Saga"! 


	8. Chapter 7: Akira's Destiny

Chapter 7: Akira's Destiny  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
  
  
As the Chosen Children all met with each other, suddenly Koushiro's laptop went   
off. He opened and a familiar face greeted the group.  
  
"Gennai!" Koushiro exclaimed as everyone gathered around the laptop. "It's good   
to see you, especially given these conditions."  
  
"Hello, children." Gennai said. "I wish I could say that this was a social call   
but it isn't. First, I want to congratulate you all on achieving your Mega   
Digimon. You'll need them for the coming battle. Second, you'll need to know   
that to defeat Millenniummon, you'll need more than just the Megas."  
  
"You mean, we went around the Digital World for nothing?" Taichi said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Gennai." Sora added.  
  
"Of course not." Gennai replied. "It was necessary. You'll need to..." Suddenly,   
the screen got filled with static as the ground began shaking violently.  
  
"Is that an earthquake?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"No." Akira said grimly. "It's him." The sky and ground suddenly disintegrated,   
leaving the children floating in what looked like an endless void. There were   
vague images flashing in the background of the nebulae.  
  
"Guys, does this seem like dÃ©jÃ  vu to you?" Yamato said.  
  
"Yeah, it does." Takeru said. "It kind of looks like that place where we fought   
Apocalymon almost four years ago."  
  
"But I don't remember all these weird images flashing around us." Hikari noted.   
Just then, the children heard a maniacal laughter coming from all directions. It   
sounded cold and evil.  
  
"Ahhh!" Mimi shrieked as she clutched Koushirou tightly as the laughter   
continued. "Somebody make it stop!"  
  
"Mimi... I can't breath!" Koushiro gasped out.  
  
"AH, SO YOU'VE ARRIVED IN MY REALM AT LAST, CHOSEN CHILDREN." An eerie, dark   
voice said from out of the void. Suddenly, a shape came into sharp focus in   
front of them. It was giant black creature that looked familiar to Daisuke's   
group, especially Ken. He was Millenniummon. "WELCOME TO MY WORLD, CHOSEN   
CHILDREN. I'VE WAITED AN ENTERNITY FOR THIS ENCOUNTER."  
  
"That's Millenniummon?" Daisuke asked no one in particular. "He looks an awful   
lot like Kimeramon to me."  
  
"That's because Kimeramon is a part of his digital code." Akira told him.  
  
"But that's impossible." Iori said. "Kimeramon was destroyed a while back."  
  
"WAS HE?" Millenniummon's booming voice said, silencing the children as he   
laughed. "YOU SEE, I WAS ONCE THE ORIGINAL KIMERAMON. I WAS CREATED NINE OF YOUR   
YEARS AGO OUT OF CHAOS AND DISORDER IN THE DIGITAL WORLD. THE WORLD WAS UNDER MY   
TOTAL CONTROL... UNTIL YOUR PREDECESSORS DEFEATED ME."  
  
"He must mean the first Chosen Children." Koushiro noted as he took out his   
laptop.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Taichi asked his friend.  
  
"Look there." Sora said as she pointed up to one of the images. The children saw   
five other children and their Digimon fighting Millenniummon.  
  
"Incredible." Ken remarked. "These images must be from all over the space- time   
continuum."  
  
"I should record some of them for future analysis." Koushiro said as he attached   
a PC camera to his laptop.  
  
"Koushiro, honey, I like the fact that you want to learn so much, but NOW isn't   
the time!" Mimi almost yelled at her new boyfriend.  
  
"Right." Koushiro reluctantly said as he unplugged his camera. "Sorry, Mimi."  
  
"How come we haven't heard about these guys?" Daisuke said. "I could've gotten   
some autographs!"  
  
"THEY IMPRISONED ME IN THE WALL OF FIRE, THINKING THAT I WAS DEFEATED."   
Millenniummon continued. "BUT, LIKE ALL FORMS OF EVIL, I HAD A BACKUP PLAN. I   
SENT OUT MY DARK SEEDS ACROSS THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM, LETTING THEM GROW IN   
DIFFERENT DIGITAL WORLDS. EVEN IF I WEAS IMPRISONED HERE, MY SEEDS WOULD BECOME   
OTHER FORMS OF MYSELF AND BRING MY ORDER TO LIFE."  
  
"Now it all makes sense." Ken said to himself. "That explains why we had to   
fight him before."  
  
"What are you talking about, Ken?" Miyako asked her now ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Before I met all of you, when I first came to the Digital World, I met a boy   
named Ryo." Ken told the children. "We both came to the Digital World to stop   
this... this monster. He was my first DNA digivolving partner. After we defeated   
him, he shot out some sort of spores that hit me. I had no idea that one of them   
would turn me into the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"THE ONE YOU DEFEATED WAS ONLY ONE OF MY TEMPORAL FORMS." Millenniummon growled   
at them. "MY SEEDS ARE MUCH FUTHER THAN YOU REALIZE. SOON, YOUR FUTURE AND YOUR   
PAST WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL. THAT INCLUDES YOUR PAST SELVES, YOUR FUTURE   
SELVES, THE TAMERS, AND ALL OTHERS! TIME WILL BELONG ONLY TO ME!!!"  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Taichi shouted to the monster Digimon. "Everyone,   
attack!" With that, the Digimon charged into battle.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted as he hurled an orb of energy at   
Millenniummon.  
  
"Giga Missile!" MetalGarurumon shouted as he fired a giant missile from his   
underbelly.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted as she unleashed several shards of fire from   
her wings.  
  
"Ice Dragon Rage!" Plesiomon shouted as he fired his blast of fire and ice at   
Millenniummon.  
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!" Hercules Kabuterimon shouted as he formed a giant ball   
of electricity and threw it at Millenniummon.  
  
"Rose Rapier!" Rosemon shouted as she pointed her sword at Millenniummon and   
fired a pink and green beam of energy.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon shouted as he formed the seven holy spheres on his   
wings and slammed them each into Millenniummon.  
  
"Eden's Judgement!" Oraphimon shouted as she blasted a massive bolt of energy   
from her staff at Millenniummon.  
  
"Positron Cannon!" Imperialdramon shouted as he fired a beam of energy from his   
arm gun at Millenniummon.  
  
"Feral Sword!" Valkyrimon shouted as he created an arc of energy from the swipe   
of his sword and sent it sailing into Millenniummon.  
  
"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon shouted as he breathed a blast of super cold energy   
at Millenniummon.  
  
"Magna Blast!" Magnamon shouted as he fired several missiles from his armor at   
Millenniummon. All of the attacks either vaporized on contact or passed right   
through.  
  
"What in the..." Sora gasped in shock.  
  
"The attacks didn't do a thing." Iori said, stunned just like everyone else was.  
  
"YOU SEE, CHOSEN CHILDREN?" Millenniummon said with a superior grin on both of   
his faces. "I CAN PROJECT MYSELF THROUGH TIME. YOU'RE ATTACKS ARE USELESS! YOU   
CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" His cannons suddenly began to charge with negative energy as   
more energy swirled around him. "DIMENSION DESTROYER!" He shouted as he fired   
his main attack at the Digimon. All of them flashed through their DNA, Ultimate,   
and Champion forms before reverting to their Rookie forms.  
  
"They're Rookies!" Yamato exclaimed in shock.  
  
"He turned them back so easily." Miyako added in defeat.  
  
"Great." Sora said dejectedly. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"YOU CAN DIE!" Millenniummon said as he charged up for another attack.   
"DIMENSION DESTROYER!" When the attack hit the children, it had a totally   
different effect. They flash for a second through their adult selves before   
changing into their younger selves.  
  
"Whoa." Taichi exclaimed as he looked at himself. "We're little kids again."  
  
"We've reverted to the age we were in when we first entered the Digital World."   
Koushiro said.  
  
"Did the accessories have to be included too?" Mimi said sarcastically as she   
took off her infamous pink hat.  
  
"Guys, look!" Yamato said. The children looked up into the sky and saw that the   
images flashing around had become much clearer...  
  
...They were little children at Highton View Terrace, watching Greymon and   
Parrotmon battle...  
  
...They were at the age they were in when they entered the Digital World, fighting   
to save it from Devimon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon...  
  
...For Ken, he saw himself and another boy fighting Millenniummon in the Digital   
World...  
  
...They saw Daisuke and his group enter the Digital World, fighting the Digimon   
Emperor...  
  
...They saw their final fight against BelialVamdemon and Armangemon...  
  
"It's like someone recorded our whole lives up there." Sora commented.  
  
"Millenniummon's time tampering has gotten worse." Akira told them, being the   
only one to survive the attack. "Soon, every reality with a Digital World in it   
will be merged. He's got to be stopped here and now."  
  
"Then... leave it to me..." Akira turned and saw that Magnamon had also survived   
Millenniummon's attack. His armor was charred and cracked in certain places and   
he was trying hard to stand.  
  
"Magnamon, no!" Akira said as he raced over to his partner. "You're in no   
condition to fight. If you go into battle like this, you'll be destroyed."  
  
"Don't give me that, Akira!" Magnamon told him. "Millenniummon can exist outside   
of time. If he isn't stopped, everything we know will never exist again! I have   
to do this!" With that, he flew up weakly to fight one last time.  
  
"SO, YOU TRULY BELIEVE YOU CAN STOP ME?" Millenniummon growled at the oncoming   
warrior.  
  
"Or die trying!" Magnamon said bravely as he flew in like a kamikaze fighter.  
  
"THEN YOU CAN BE THE FIRST TO BEAR WITNESS TO MY ORDER!" Millenniummon said as   
he charged up his attack again. "DIMENSION DESTROYER!" The attack slammed into   
Magnamon, destroying his armor and, after flashing through his Champion form,   
reverting him to his Rookie form.  
  
"Lizardmon!" Akira shouted as he caught his partner in his arms. He then looked   
up angrily at Millenniummon, who was laughing maniacally.  
  
"I can't believe we're losing to an overgrown jigsaw puzzle." Daisuke commented.  
  
"There's got to be a way to beat him." Taichi said, frustrated that they   
couldn't do anything.  
  
"How did the first Chosen beat this guy?" Yamato asked. (I'll tell you about in   
"Digimon: Season Zero".)  
  
"NOW, CHOSEN CHILDREN, PREPARE TO WITNESS THE BIRTH OF MY DESTINY."   
Millenniummon said as he gathered all the energy around him into his cannons.   
"ONCE I UNLEASH THIS ATTACK, YOU AND YOUR OTHER SELVES WILL NEVER HAVE EXISTED!"  
  
"He's going to erase them all from history." Akira thought to himself. "If that   
happens, both worlds could be destroyed. I can't let that happen!" Suddenly, his   
crest inside his digivice glowed brightly. His digivice glowed until it changed   
into something new. Akira looked at his new gold digivice in puzzlement. It was   
the same but the screen was silver rimmed and there were two silver buttons on it.   
"I... I understand." Akira said to himself. "This is... my destiny. That's what my   
crest means: Destiny." He then turned to his now recharged partner. "Ready,   
Lizardmon?"  
  
"Let's do it one more time." With that, both of them raced forward to   
Millenniummon.  
  
"Akira, what are you doing?" Taichi called out.  
  
"He's going to try to take on Millenniummon himself!" Yamato said in shock.  
  
"He can't!" Sora said. "He'll be killed!"  
  
"Akira, come back!" Daisuke called out. Akira didn't hear any of their pleas as   
he leapt into the air, his and Lizardmon's body surrounded with a golden aura.  
  
"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME?" Millenniummon growled at him.  
  
"I'm not scared of you, you overgrown jigsaw puzzle!" Akira shouted as he   
pointed his new digivice at Millenniummon. "Bring it on!"  
  
"DIMENSION DESTROYER!" Millenniummon shouted as he poured all of his energy into   
his attack. Time seemed to slow down around Akira and Lizardmon as he realized   
what he had to do. (The sequence is a combination of the one for Season 3 and   
Season 4.)  
  
HYPER DIGIVOLUTION (Akira took his new digivice and held up his hand, surrounded   
with digital code. He ran his digivice over the code.)  
  
"Hyper Digivolution, activate!" (A blazing column of light surrounded Akira's   
body as he changed into data and began to merge with his partner.)  
  
"Lizardmon, hyper digivolve to... (Lizardmon's body began to be surrounded with a   
gold and silver suit of armor. It slammed onto his body as he flashed through   
his Champion and Ultimate forms. When he arrived at his Mega form, Akira merged   
with his partner. Two scimitar-style swords formed in each armored hand as he   
flew into the air. A gold cape formed on his back as he stood in an attack pose   
as the sequence ended.) ...WarMagnamon!!!"  
  
As Millenniummon's attack slammed into where Akira and Lizardmon should have   
been, it was sliced through with the new Digimon's swords. He looked like a   
bigger, more human version of Magnamon. His armor covered his whole body and his   
cape flowed behind him. His helmet looked like Magnamon's but he had silver hair   
that was in a ponytail in the back.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Daisuke asked as the children looked in amazement. "He   
rocks!"  
  
"His name is WarMagnamon." Koushiro said as he looked on his laptop.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: WarMagnamon is a royal knight Digimon at the Mega level. He is   
sworn to protect the Digital World from all forms of evil. His "Magna Blade"   
attack and "Revelation Blast" will defeat Millenniummon for sure!  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Akira opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a sphere of   
golden digital energy.  
  
"Whoa." Akira said as he looked around. "Did we just do what I think we did? Did   
we become a Digimon?"  
  
"Yes, we did, Akira." A deep, commanding voice said from all around him.  
  
"Lizardmon, is that you?" Akira called out. "Man, you've changed."  
  
"That is because of you, my friend." The voice said. "It was you who helped me   
digivolve, giving me strength."  
  
"I can feel it." Akira replied. "Now, let's take on this mutant monster   
together."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Millenniummon, you have tried to use your power to conquer the space-time   
continuum." WarMagnamon told the monster Digimon. "You have also twisted the   
lives of these Chosen Children in your desire for power. I cannot allow you to   
continue."  
  
"YOU ALLOW ME?" Millenniummon said. "YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO ALLOW ANYTHING. I   
WILL BRING MY NEW ORDER TO THIS WORLD AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"  
  
"We'll see about that." WarMagnamon said as he flew up, his swords prepared to   
strike. He kicked Millenniummon in his stomach, slammed a roundhouse kick into   
his jaw, and slammed another kick into his head.  
  
"DIMENSION DESTROYER!" Millenniummon shouted. WarMagnamon dodged the attack in   
time.  
  
"I don't think so!" WarMagnamon said as his armor began to glow brightly.   
"Revelation Blast!" he shouted as he slammed his attack into Millenniummon.  
  
"NO!" Millenniummon shouted, terribly weakened already. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"  
  
"Now to finish this." WarMagnamon said as he leapt up over Millenniummon's head and   
combined his swords into a double-edged lance. "Magna Blade!" he shouted as he   
slammed his lance into Millenniummon's head.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Millenniummon cried as his data was slowly deleted.  
  
"All right!" Daisuke shouted as WarMagnamon flew down to them. "We won!"  
  
"NOT YET YOU HAVEN'T!!!" Millenniummon's voice said from all around them. "YOU   
SEEM TO FORGET THAT I EXIST OUTSIDE OF TIME. ALL YOU'VE DONE WAS GIVE ME THE   
ENERGY I NEEDED TO DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"What?" WarMagnamon said in shock. "Impossible!"  
  
"A Digimon can't digivolve beyond Mega." Koushiro said. "It physically   
impossible."  
  
"IS IT? SEE FOR YOURSELF!" With that, Millenniummon's data pulled back together   
until it formed a giant crystal. Inside was a shadowy, dragon-like figure. "I   
HAVE BECOME MOON MILLENNIUMMON, THE UNBEATABLE DIGIMON!"  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it!" WarMagnamon said as he charged   
forward with his double-edged lance. "Magna Blade!" he shouted.  
  
"NOT THIS TIME!" Just then, tendrils of negative energy snapped out of nowhere   
and wrapped around WarMagnamon, draining his energy. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I   
WOULD ALLOW YOU TO CLAIM VICTORY SO EASILY?" He then threw the weakened warrior   
at the Chosen Children as he charged the massive crystal for his final attack.   
"PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED! CHAOS DESOLATION!!!" He shouted as dark light spread   
out from the crystal and enveloped the children.  
  
"He's going to destroy everything!" Yamato thought to himself.  
  
"Our future and our past will be destroyed!" Koushiro thought to himself.  
  
"I'm too pretty to die!" Mimi thought to herself.  
  
"It can't just end like this!" Jyou thought to himself.  
  
"There's got to be a way to stop him!" Daisuke thought to himself.  
  
"We can't just give up like this!" Iori thought to himself.  
  
"I know we can beat this creep!" Miyako thought to herself.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to let our fight be in vain!" Takeru thought to   
himself.  
  
"We can't let the darkness win!" Ken thought to himself.  
  
"We can do it if we have faith in ourselves!" Hikari thought to herself.  
  
"We got to keep fighting, no matter what!" Taichi thought to himself.  
  
"We're not going to give up!" Sora thought to herself.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO WIN!!!" All of the Chosen Children cried out at the same time.   
Suddenly, all of their digivices exploded with light. It pushed back the dark   
attack and slammed into WarMagnamon, giving him the power he needed.  
  
-----------------  
  
"I don't believe it!" Akira said in astonishment as the light shone all around   
him. "Where's all of this energy coming from?"  
  
"It's coming from your friends, Akira." Lizardmon told him in WarMagnamon's   
voice. "Their faith in their destiny has given us the energy to finish ours."  
  
"Then let's make it one for the history books, buddy!" Akira said as he began to   
glow with the energy.  
  
-----------------  
  
WarMagnamon stood to his feet and began to float upward, facing Moon   
Millenniummon with a new determination. His swords disappeared as his entire   
body glowed brightly.  
  
"WHAT?" the mutant Digimon said in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Saving tomorrow!" WarMagnamon shouted as he flew downward until he was in front   
of Moon Millenniummon. He crossed his hands in front of his chest as he prepared   
for his final attack.  
  
-----------------  
  
"DYNAMIC..." Akira cried out.  
  
-----------------  
  
"...EXPLOSION!!!" WarMagnamon finished as his entire body released a shockwave of   
light and positive energy at Moon Millenniummon. It was so strong that it   
cracked and shattered the crystal around him, deleting him instantly. The force   
of the explosion slammed into the children, forcing them to fly upwards with   
their Digimon.  
  
"Hold on, everybody!" Taichi called out as the children flew upwards to the   
Digital World. 


	9. Epilogue: A Future Restored

Epilogue: A Future Restored  
  
When Taichi and the other came to, they found themselves and their Digimon back in the Digital World. Also, they had returned to their normal ages.  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Taichi asked as he got up and helped Agumon to his feet.  
  
"I think so." Yamato replied. "That was one heck of a ride."  
  
"Guys, look there!" Daisuke said. Everyone looked up to the sky and saw that the clouds were parting, revealing Quinglongmon's giant form.  
  
"I see that you have succeeded in your mission, Chosen Children." Quinglongmon told them. "You have prevented Millenniummon from regaining his power over this world and stopped him from altering the future to his own means. It appears that everything has gone according to plan, after all."  
  
"What are you talking about, Quinglongmon?" Taichi asked.  
  
"You mean you planned this whole thing from the start?" Takeru said angrily. "We were just pawns in a sick game of yours?!? How dare you?"  
  
"You are obligated to be angry with me, Child of Hope." Quinglongmon calmly told him. "However, you must hear the entire story first. When the Digital World was first created, Millenniummon was born from the chaos drifting in the newborn world. He caused much havoc among the Digimon and they were defenseless against it. In order to protect the world from his evil, we enlisted five humans from your world to stop him. They succeeded in sealing him in the Wall of Fire but during the battle, holes were opened to other realities. Millenniummon sent his Dark Seeds into these worlds to pollute them with his evil. But that is a different story. In this reality, though we were not aware of it, Millenniummon proceeded to absorb the powers of various Digimon defeated in battle, growing in strength. He knew that the only force that could stop him would be the bond that you all share with each other. So, sometime after you newer Chosen defeated Black WarGreymon, myself and the other Digital Gods started searching among the different realities infected with Millenniummon's evil. In almost all of them, he succeeded because the bonds among you were severed by certain means."  
  
"Excuse me, but what does any of this have to do with me?" Akira asked.  
  
"I am about to tell you, because your existence here is quite significant." Quinglongmon continued. "After searching through those realities, I discovered that in each of them you all followed different paths than what you were destined for. Because of this, Millenniummon succeeded in dominating a large portion of these. However, Akira and Lizardmon's existence was a factor that I did not foresee."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked. "You said that if we mate with each other, a kami of darkness would be born."  
  
"That WAS correct at the time." Quinglongmon explained. "In the future, a child was born from two powers among you. One of these was the power of Light. The other you all met recently in your voyage to the United States. I believe he holds the power of Fate."  
  
"You mean Willis?" Iori said. "Willis was supposed to be the kami of Darkness father?"  
  
"In that future, yes. The child was Justin Mackenzie. However, as I also said, a kami of Light would also be born. He was blessed with infinite bravery and compassion for all life, whether digital or human. Together with his Digimon, he would have defeated the kami of Darkness and save the Digital World. But, unfortunately, this would come too late for one future."  
  
"He's talking about me." Akira said with a downcast look. "In my future, Justin and I were cousins. It hurt to know that he was as evil as he was. But I had no choice. There was no other way to stop him."  
  
"When Justin Mackenzie summoned Millenniummon," Quinglongmon continued, "his own power was increased to the point where he waged war on us Digital Gods. I observed as the Digital World was destroyed by Millenniummon's power. Us Digital Gods in this time decided that to avert this disaster from taking place, we must ensure that the bonds that you all had with each other since your early years were restored. That is the reason I told you my warning; in hopes that your bonds would, despite this, be reformed enough to stop this menace."  
  
"So that explains why we were sent to find our crests in the groups we were in." Koushiro noted. "You knew all along that some of us weren't going to listen."  
  
"That is correct." Quinglongmon replied. "Though none of this would have been possible without you, Akira."  
  
"What?" Akira said surprised.  
  
"You and Lizardmon were the catalyst that made it possible for the Chosen to regain their lost traits. Your appearance in this time was no coincidence. Without you, the future you came from would have occurred and thus, the Digital and real worlds would have been demolished. However, it does not mean that your existence is in danger. In fact, though the circumstances have changed, your existence has been re-enforced."  
  
"At least I know that I will exist here." Akira said, somewhat relieved.  
  
"Now, Akira, it is time for you to return to your time." Quinglongmon said to him. "However, I must warn you that when you return, it will be a different place than what you left."  
  
"I understand." Akira said as he turned to the other Chosen. "Well, I guess this is it. I've got to say that it's been pretty cool seeing you all."  
  
"Take care of yourself." Daisuke said.  
  
"We'll miss you." Sora added.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Akira said with a warm smile. He then opened his digivice and pointed it at the air. "DigiPort open!" With that, a glowing portal opened in front of them. Before he went in, Akira reached into his pocket and pulled out a box with a note wrapped around it. He tossed it to Taichi.  
  
"What's this for?" Taichi asked.  
  
"You'll find out. Just read the note." Akira said, giving a thumbs-up as he entered the portal. With that, he and his Digimon were gone in a flash of light. As the Chosen began to leave the area, Sora turned to Taichi and saw him looking at the box, trying to see what was inside.  
  
"What's that, Taichi?" Sora asked her friend.  
  
"Something Akira wanted me to have before he left." Taichi replied. He took out the note and began to read it. It read:  
  
Dear Taichi,  
  
When I leave for my time, there's something that you should know about this box. First, to put your fears at ease, because of the little trip you and Sora took to find your crests, she'll begin to re-evaluate her feelings for you and Yamato. Eventually, she'll become confused by her old feelings for you, causing her and Yamato will break up. You need to be there for her as a friend when she does. By then, you'll know what to do with the contents of this box.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Akira Yagami  
  
Taichi opened the box and saw a gold necklace inside. It was rimmed with diamonds and had a ruby shaped like the crest of Love in the center. He smiled to himself as he closed it.  
  
"Thanks, Akira." Taichi thought to himself as he and the others returned home to their world.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the Digital World twenty-five years in the future, Akira and Lizardmon emerged from the portal and found themselves in the desert.  
  
"It worked." Akira said to himself. "We're home. I can't believe it! We're home!"  
  
"Where all the pizza is." Lizardmon added happily.  
  
"Come on, Lizardmon." Akira said to his partner as he took off the D- Scanner and stuffed it into his pocket. "After we give this back to Professor Izumi, you can have all the pizza you want when we get home."  
  
"With extra squid?" Lizardmon asked.  
  
"For you, anything." Akira said as he flipped open his digivice once more. "DigiPort open!" With that, another portal was opened. Soon, the Digimon Master and his partner were gone.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Coming up: Digimon Masters v. 2.0  
  
Production Date: Fall 2002  
  
Location: Fanfiction.net 


End file.
